The Bloody Roses
by Panda with a Shotgun
Summary: Bella and hers friends Em, Rose, Ali and Jazz have a band called the Bloody Roses. When their keyboardist, Jacob, leaves them for the enemy band, TRACKER, will a certain green eyed music god help them win Battle of the Bands? Canon Couples. Slight OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The Bloody Roses**

**Chapter #1: A Run in with the Greek God of Music**

This is my first fanfic so tell me if you like it. It takes place in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Just so you know!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer! No copyright infringement intended!

**

* * *

**

BPOV

_God, when will it end?_

We've been sitting here trying to find a new keyboardist for the past week and we still haven't found anyone. How hard is it to find a keyboardist in Toronto? The gang and I have gone through nearly 500 people and we still have not found anyone. Just a bunch of wannabe rock stars dreaming of making it big and living in a mansion somewhere in L.A. That's exactly what they are dreamers.

We shouldn't have to do this, but our old keyboardist, Jacob, is too much of an egotistical maniac to take the fact that I wouldn't go on a date with him. It's not like Jacob isn't good looking and all, but he's such a jerk! He practically tried to rape me after practice one day, if Emmett hadn't saved me. There's no way in hell I will ever go out with him. So now, we're stuck here trying to find a new keyboardist for our band.

"Okay, it's getting a bit late. One more person and that's it," I said, my voice full with boredom.

"Yeah, you're right. Want to head over to a pub after? It'll be my treat." Emmett asked.

"A pub sounds great right about now," Rosalie added, who was sitting on Emmett's lap.

The last audition of the night walked in. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a face that strangely, for a guy in his 20's, looked like a child's face.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton," he said.

"Okay Mike, what are you going to play," Jasper asked.

"One Republic featuring Timbaland, Apologize," I looked over to Alice and she had the same face I'm sure I had. This kid probably found our add, looked up piano sheet music on the internet, found this song and learned it in his mom's basement, with a keyboard he bough from Costco for $40. Yeah, no shot in a million years. We want someone who loves music and not the money. Someone down to earth, who will put everything they have into our band.

After baby face, as Emmett dubbed him, finished and we told him he didn't make it. We all hopped in Emmett's ginormous Jeep and headed off to our favourite pub. We walked in and got a booth to sit in.

"Hey, I'm going to the bar, you guys want wants drinks?" I asked.

"Beer!" they all yelled at me.

"I need Guinness, stat!" Emmett yelled after.

"Okay, be back in a second," I walked to the bar and ordered our drinks. After, somehow, getting 5 beers in my arms I almost dropped them from bumping into a man. Before even looking at him I started apologizing.

"I'm so sorry. I should watch where I'm-,"Then I saw his face. It was perfect, ever inch of it. His shirt clung to his body in such an appealing way. His jaw was tight and angular, his lips full. His bronze hair was messy and slightly in front of his eyes...his beautiful green eyes. It's like I could jump right into those gorgeous green pools and find my way to heaven.

"It's ok, beautiful, it was my fault," he said in a low velvety voice.

_Wait did he just call me beautiful?_

"Now, how is me being a klutz your fault?" I asked in a breathy voice. I suddenly felt out of air.

"It's not but you see, I couldn't take my eyes off you from across the room and I finally got the courage to come over and talk to you, when you turned around and bumped into me," he said flashing a crooked grin. I swear my heart stopped. What is wrong with you? Snap out of it Swan!

"Oh? Is that your way of trying to woo me into thinking out of all the girls at the pub tonight, your eyes immediately drew to me?" I asked with a snort.

"No, this is my way of trying to act cool in front of the most beautiful women I've ever seen," he said with a slight blush to his cheeks. How can this guy make blush look sexy?

"If you're looking for beautiful, you're looking for my friend, Rosalie," I pointed to my super-model beautiful friend. She was the envy of every girl with her beauty and the ability not to take shit from no one. She once got into a bar fight with a guy Emmett's size that was being a little to "hands on" with her. That fucker ended up in the hospital for 3 weeks. The Adonis just gave her a quick glance and returned his eyes to mine.

"No, I think I'm looking for Miss..."

"Swan, Bella Swan,"

"What a beautiful name," he said as he picked up my hand and kissed it. The feeling of his lips on my skin was pure pleasure. I needed more." I'm Edward Cullen, and it's an honour to meet you, because you are the most beautiful women I have seen, and ever will see,"

"Well, Mr. Cullen, I'll be seeing that if you ever do meet a woman more beautiful, you will owe me $50,"

"Does that mean I will be seeing more of you, gorgeous?" All this beautiful and gorgeous shit was making me weak in my knees.

"Maybe, I'll come over to see you before the night is over," I said biting my lip and blushing as he leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"Can't wait to see more of you,"

"Holy shit," I murmured as I sat down at the booth with my friends and gave them their drinks.

"So what was that all about? Did Miss "I-never-go-out-with-anyone" Bella just have an interaction with the opposite sex?" she asked, with a smug smile on her face. I replayed my conversation with Edward to them.

"So are you going to go out with him?" Alice asked, already bouncing in excitement.

"I don't know..."

"What do you mean you're not sure?! He called you gorgeous within 2 minutes of meeting you! You are going and that's final," Rose decided for me.

"I'll give it a shot,"

"That's our Bella...soon to be Edward's Bella," Ali said, I could just see her mind just reeling with outfits for me to wear on dates. I'm like Alice's personal Punk Barbie doll. Usually she just tortures me for our gigs, but now I'm going to go through more buffing, plucking and tweezing than ever before. I rolled my eyes at her and waited for the live music to come up.

"Ladies and gents, please enjoy the keyboard arts of Mr. Edward Cullen," my jaw dropped, while everyone at the table was laughing their asses off, I eventually joined in at the end.

"Hello, I will be playing Paranoid Android by Radiohead," he said in a low voice. He played with such emotion and depth... it was easy to get lost in his music. He weaved in and out of the main music to create and perfect harmony. His second song was Weezer's The Greatest Man that Ever Lived. He played the piano part perfectly but added the guitar part on the keyboard to make it livelier. His third and final song was Monkey Man by the Rolling Stones, which he played amazingly. We all laughed because that was Rose's pet name for Emmett.

"What? I love me some monkey man," Rose said and turned to kiss her true love. Between her and Em, and Jazz and Ali...it's like the four of them were made for one another. Sometimes I really felt like the odd man out.

"We _need_ him for the band he'd be perfect," Jasper said confidently.

"Yeah, he would Jazz. Bells, do you think you can go work any of that charm of yours to make him join?" Em said, I laughed and said," Let me see what I can do," I walked towards Edward not knowing what would come out of it.

EPOV

After finishing my three sets, I saw that beautiful girl from before come to walk up to me. _Please let her say yes._ I looked into her deep rich eyes and saw a tiny spark of something in them. God, when I saw her across the room with her five other friends, I couldn't believe she was real. She is what I would make if I could make a perfect woman. Beautiful brown hair, long legs, porcelain skin and the most gorgeous eyes I have ever seen.

"Why, hello, hello. Nice to see you, come to me with an answer?" I asked. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

"Yes and no,"

"Well, you see, my friends and I have a band and our keyboardist dropped out, and we were wondering if-" "Sorry, no," I interrupted. I saw the pained expression on her face, and it hurt me to see it there. Like I was in agony, if she was in agony. _What the hell?_ That's never happened before with a . I tried to make it better by saying the truth," I have bad experiences with bands. Arn't there any other keyboardist in Toronto?"

"Yeah, but they're all no good," I snorted at that," Really, we've been holding auditions all day and no one that we've seen can put that kind of soul like you do into music. We know you would put your heart into the band, too," What the hell? I get to spend more time with her if I join, and she's right, I would put my heart into her band.

"Okay, I'll join, but what is your second answer?"

"You can pick me up this Friday at seven. See you there, oh, and band practice is at 52 Forks Rd. Appartement C6 on Thursday at three. Bye Edward," she said waving her hand as she left with her friends.

"Bye Bella, can't wait,"

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Tell me if you like it or not! I'll try to update as soon as possible. The next chapter will be their first band practice where you'll learn a bit more about each character.

REVEIW! (or my panda will shoot you! TEE-HEE just jokez)

Panda With A Shotgun! =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter #2: Love is a place...and that place is the kitchen**

Sorry I didn't update so fast. I've been really busy with Halloween and I saw THIS IS IT!! If you haven't seen it yet...go NOW!

This is mentioned in this chapter but I just wanted to get it straightened out.

Bella Swan- singer/back-up guitar

Edward Mason-Cullen- Keyboard

Emmett McCarty- Drums, Cow Bell

Rosalie Hale- Guitar

Alice Brandon- Stylist, Rapper, CD Scratcher, Sound Effects

Jasper Whitlock- Bass

Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!!! It is all owned by SM and her creative mind!!!

* * *

**EPOV**

The next two days went by so fast. On Tuesday and Wednesday I went into work at Felix's Den of Sound. It was really cool place full of Indie, Alternative and Classic Rock music. Felix is really laid back and altogether is a really cool dude. I love my job, it makes is easy to find good new music. I also get free concert tickets, which is just an added bonus.

On Thursday I woke up extremely happy. Not only is it my day off but, I get to see Bella again. _I love that name! _The more I thought about joining a band, the more excited I get. Last time it didn't go so well. This time though, it's _her_ band. Her face hadn't left my head all day. Her gorgeous brown eyes have been haunting my dreams.

It was now 2:00 and I took a quick shower, shaved and got dressed. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans, my green _Pixies_ t-shirt, a leather jacket and some black chucks. At 2:30 I left my apartment hopped in my Volvo and took off for 52 Forks Rd.

The building was mainly brick with a big metal door. I look at the names to find apartment C6.

C6-Bella M. Swan/ Bloody Roses HQ

Hmm...This was Bella's house? Also very interesting Bella had a middle name. I wanted to know everything about her. Her favourite color and bands. Does she like sushi or Mexican better? Before I could ask myself anymore questions, I pressed the button to buzz her apartment.

"Hello?" I missed that voice...and it's only been 3 days. It was like an angel's.

"It's Edward,"

"Oh, hey, come up," she rang me in. I walked up 3 flights of stairs to find the door open...and a light strumming of a guitar.

On the couch was Bella (looking as beautiful as ever) with a guitar, singing.

_There's spring in the air  
They're sweeping the streets  
Wind is a breeze  
The sun becomes her he agrees_

What's holding up her face?  
Nothing but blue skies  
Passage ways to windows  
That don't close

Where do you live?  
Love is a place  
Where are you from?  
She says, ask yourself ask anyone  
What's holding up her face  
Nothing but blue skies  
Passage ways the mind's eye  
Contemplates

She sang softly and sweetly. I've never heard this song before, but it had a nice soft melody. She finished the song and looked up at me.

"How does that sound? I'm thinking of adding it as one of our songs."

"It sounds great. What's it called?" I asked.

"It's Love is a Place, by Metric,"

"Never heard of them," The look on her face was both shock and disbelief. She grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a table with a computer on it. When her hand touched mine I felt a shock run up my arm.

"Come here, we're having a music intervention. They're a band from Toronto, now besides Rush I'm not that big of a Canadian music fan, but, this band rocks. Emily Haines has such an awesome voice. Here listen to this. She picked a song called Succexy.

_Lonesome for no one when  
the room was empty and  
war as we knew it was obsolete  
Nothing could beat complete denial_

All we do is talk, sit, switch screens  
as the homeland plans enemies

All we do is talk, static split screens  
As the homeland plans enemies

Invasion's so succexxy so succexxy  
Invasion's so succexxy so succexxy

Let's drink to the military  
The glass is empty  
Faces to fill and cars to feed  
Nothing could beat complete denial

All we do is talk, sit, switch screens  
As the homeland plans enemies

All we do is talk, static split screens  
As the homeland plans enemies

Invasion's so succexxy so succexxy (so succexxy so succexxy)  
Invasion's so succexxy so succexxy (so succexxy so succexxy)  
Invasion's so succexxy so succexxy (so succexxy so succexxy)  
Invasion's so succexxy so succexxy (so succexxy)

passive attraction, programmed reaction  
passive attraction, programmed reaction  
action distraction, more information  
flesh saturation, lips on a napkin  
ass ass ass

where does the time go?  
we're waking up so slowly  
days are horizontal lately  
out of body, watched from above  
out of body, watched from above

passive attraction, programmed reaction  
more information, cash masturbation  
follow the pattern- the hemlines, the headlines  
action distraction, faster than fashion  
faster than fashion, faster than fashion

Lonesome for no one when  
the room was empty and  
war as we knew it was obsolete  
Nothing could beat denial

"That's pretty good, are we playing this for our next gig?" I asked.

"Yeah, Emmett and I were thinking about adding it. We always have one Metric song in each of our gigs. You see, we all met at a Metric concert. It's a long story that I'm sure my friends will also want to explain with me, though,"

"If you don't mind me asking, who is Emmett?"

"Oh, I forgot you didn't know about the guys. Emmett is our drummer. There is also Rosalie, our guitarist, Jasper, our bass and Alice who has a bunch of jobs, like stylist, rapper and sound effects. I sing and play back-up guitar," Her eyes actually _glowed_ when she talked about the band and her friends. It's like this band is her life, she puts everything into it.

"When are they coming by?"

"They should be here now..."

_Buzz.._."Bells, you better open the god damn door right now or else I'll break it down. It's February in one of the coldest fucking cities. We're freezing our asses off," A low, masculine voice said.

"And... that would be Emmett now, along with the rest of the guys. They like to car pool, you know stay green," she said with a little chuckle and went to buzz them in.

"Alright, Em, no need to get pissy about it. Edward is here already, so we'll get started right away,"

"Yeah, yeah, just open up," Emmett said really annoyed.

"Okay, cupcake," she said in a sing-song like voice.

A couple of minutes later 4 other people were in Bella's apartment. One was the size of a body builder, with brown hair and brown eyes. To tell you the truth I was a little scared of him. Beside him, was a tall, blond girl. I think Bella said her name was Rosalie. She also pointed out that she is beautiful, yes that may be so, but she has none of that naturel beauty Bella does. This Rosalie looked like a Barbie doll, and not in a good way. She also seemed like way too much work than was necessary in a girl. On this girls left was a very petite girl with jet black hair and bright purple eyes, which was very uncommon. She seemed to be bouncing a bit, but maybe that was just my eyes. The last man had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was holding onto the pixie-petite girl for dear life. To tell you the truth the four of them did seem paired off.

"Okay, everyone come in the living room and we'll get settled in a do some introduction," Bella said and motion everyone into the room I saw her playing in. I never really got a good look at it before, because I was too preoccupied with Bella. Almost all of her apartment had brick walls. The living room had a black, fake fur carpet, a chocolate brown couch, black chair, a plasma TV and a huge abstract mural.

Everyone got seated; the big guy and the blond girl one were in each others arms on the ground. The blond guy and the small girl were sharing Bella's big black chair, and Bella and I were sitting together on her couch. Yup, the four of them were definitely paired off. Hopefully Bella and I will be soon too.

"Okay, Edward, the big burly guy is Emmett McCarty and he is like a big teddy bear, a big marshmallow on the inside" Bella said. Emmett had a really annoyed look on his face, and crossed his arms with a "humph".

"The model like one over there is Rosalie Hale. She might look like some spoiled rich girl who doesn't like to break her nails but really, she and Emmett have a garage and fix up cars. She also doesn't take shit from no one, she's a real fighter," Rosalie shot Bella a friendly smile. Looks like I was wrong about Barbie, she still looks too fake though.

"The pixie-like one, who seems to be bouncing in her seat, is Alice Brandon. She is a confessed shopaholic and my best friend in the whole wide world. The past few years she's been treating me as her own Bella-punk-Barbie though," Bella rolled her eyes. She looked so cute when she rolled her eyes.

"Hey it's not my fault you're the only girl I know who can get ready in 15-30 minutes and who doesn't like to go shopping," Alice said menacingly. Bella doesn't like to shop? I'm starting to like this girl more and more already. I never like girls who would take 3 hours to get ready, I never saw the point.

"And the gentleman under Tiny, as we call her, is Jasper Whitlock. He is a major closet Michael Jackson fanatic," Bella said and everyone started laughing_. A closet MJ fan? _I could barely breathe from laughing so hard.

"I am not!" Jasper said trying to defend himself while also trying to hold in his own chuckles.

"Yes you are Jazz, you have 9 white fedoras and both the bad _and _thriller jackets at home," Alice said just bothering him.

"Fine, I Jasper Whitlock, am a confessed MJ fanatic, and believe that I can dance _almost _as good as him," With that he got up and started dancing like Michael, full of twists, slides, glides and ended with an on-toes-crotch-grab. We were literally _dying_ of laughter. These guys are so much fun, I could get used to hanging out with them. When we finished laughing Emmett got everyone's attention.

"Okay no that the four of us have done our intros, I'll introduce Bella. This here is Isabella Marie Swan, the most outrageous, funny, talented girl you will ever meet. In our entourage she is known as Bella, she hates Isabella, Bells, Hells Bells, B and Jelly Belly. She is the Millie to all of ours Vanillies. She is the heart, soul and glue to this group. She keeps us together and a family. To B!" he said and raised his imaginary glass. Everyone else did as well and yelled, "To B!" While I said, "To what looks like the start of a great relationship," Bella blushed at all our words. She looks so beautiful when she blushes.

"Okay, Edward tell us your full name and something we might not know about you," Jasper said.

"Um, I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, and for all of high school I was in a band with some kids at school, Jane, Alec, Demetri and Heidi. We were pretty good, but I didn't get along with any of the band members and didn't want to do it anymore. Demetri actually tracked me across the country to bring me back. He isn't the only stalker in my life, Tanya, a girl I met in University of Guelph, also stalks me because I won't agree to go on a date with her. So I Edward Cullen have 5 stalkers,"

"No fucking way! That's hilarious!" Emmett yelled and started cracking up with the rest of the gang. When everyone settled down Bella started to talk.

"Okay, I told Edward a bit about how we all met at a Metric concert. Do you guys mind telling him the whole story?"

"No, it's fine. Let me start my side of the story," Jasper said," Emmett and I have been best friends since we were 3. He came over to me and asked to play with my truck, I said sure and our friendship progressed from there. I really got into Metric when Emmett and I were at UofT. I found them through my old girlfriend Maria...which is really the only good thing I found with her. I convinced Emmett to go to Edge fest with me because they were playing there. While we were walking over to their stage Emmett dropped his beer on some girl. He started to apologize but ended up getting beaten up, because to girl was Rosalie...and you never spill beer on Rosalie unless you have a death wish," Rosalie started laughing and started telling her side of the story.

"I went to UofT too, but, I was a bit of a loner. Besides what my looks might convince you of, I spent almost all my time studying. I only just got my confidence when I started hanging out with these guys. I found out about Metric while I was looking up something on the metric system vs. the imperial system and immediately fell in love. I was at their concert when Emmett spilt his beer on me and I kicked his ass. I've been in kick-boxing ever since I was 14 because someone tried to rape me, luckily my dad was there to same me. Still, the thought still scares me..." she said and shivered into Emmett.

"Its okay babe, I won't let anything happen to you ever again," Emmett said and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess I'll tell mine and Bella's side of the story. Bella and I met at OCA. We now both have an art gallery near Queen West. We had a life drawing class together and immediately became friends. Bella said that she won these tickets on the radio to go to Edge fest and asked me if I wanted to go. So I said, Hell Yeah! We went their and saw Rose and Em fighting and went to stop the fight," Alice finished her side and then Bella started.

"The funny part is when Emmett finally looked at who was beating him up he screamed out, 'Holly shit you're hot! Want to go to the Papaya hut with me! (AN: the papaya hut is an amazing fruit smoothy place. Best in Town!) It was hilarious because Rose accepted in an instance. While that was happening, Alice and Jasper were having an intense stare down, looking at each other so intimately it should be illegal. From then on out Jazz and Ali, and, Em and Rose have been couples. We all ended the day by going to see Metric preform. From then on out, Metric has been like our band, it's when we all met. That was the best day of our lives," Bella finished, sporting a smile so big it looked like it would fall off her face. As much as that story was happy for them, I couldn't help but feel sad. I've never had friends like that. Never had a life changing experience.

"Okay let's get down to practicing. First let's show Edward our tracks for our next gig. It is in two weeks so we need to get practicing," Emmett said as he handed me a list of songs.

_Metric-Succexxy_

_Yeah Yeah Yeahs- Heads Will Roll_

_Mother Mother-Body of Years_

_Cage the Elephant- Ain't No Rest for the Wicked_

_The Asteroids Galaxy Tour-Around the Bend_

_Rolling Stones- Satisfaction_

_Red Hot Chili Peppers-Suck my Kiss_

_Heart-Barracuda_

_Aerosmith-Dream On_

_Violent Femmes-Blister in the Sun_

"Bella sings most of these songs except Emmett and I sing Blister in the Sun, I sing Ain't No Rest for the Wicked with Bella, and Alice sings with Bella during Heads Will Roll and Body of Years. We might want to add you singing later. You had a pretty good voice at the club," Jasper said.

"Um...thanks,"

"We usually play ten songs per night and get payed $50 a person. As you can see it's not the best paying job, but it's our passion. We want you to play along to Emmett's drumming in Blister in the Sun, add a little bit into Around the Bend, in Dream on we're going to need you playing along with Rosalie on lead guitar, you have a main part in Heads Will Roll and for Satisfaction just add your own in. If you feel any parts need some keyboard just tell us and we'll add it in," Jasper finished. I was excited. This band was going to be better than my last. In my last band I couldn't have any input at all without Jane going crazy on you.

"Okay people, it's show time!" Emmett boomed and walked into a room in Bella's home. The room was huge! It was full of amps, guitars, drums, keyboards EVERYTHING! I was gaping at Bella, while she started to blush.

"My step-father is a major league baseball player...and our bands biggest fan," I came over and gave her a big hug and bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Is there anything you can't do? This place is amazing Bella, absolutely beautiful, as are you," I said as I kissed her blushing cheek .Emmett was already seated behind the drums. Rosalie was tuning her guitar. Alice was fiddling with a sound effects machine and Jasper was fixing his neck strap. I walked over to the keyboard.

"Okay, Edward, we'll go through Barracuda and if you feel like adding anything go right ahead," Rosalie explained. She started playing the intro of Barracuda on the guitar. I have to admit she was pretty good. Then there was Emmett, he was amazing on drums, but somehow looked like he was 4 years old. He had this big shit eating grin on with face. When Bella started singing, I was even more blown away from the first time. She has such a strong voice, powerful, it makes you want to listen to it. She added some guitar in, too. Jasper didn't lose the beat once in the song. I was listening in to when to add some keyboard in and found the perfect spot. At the very end there is a guitar solo, I added in some echoes of the guitar. It sounded pretty good.

"Okay, that wasn't half bad. As you can see Edward, Alice doesn't play all the time. You did pretty good, nothing to over powering, but just enough. No bad at all," Jasper said, "Okay no for the rest of the set!"

***

About 4 hours later we had been through all the songs twice. I learned where to add in my keyboard, and when to just drop it. I still couldn't get over how Bella and the rest of the guys put so much time into this band. It is there passion, just like it is mine.

"Okay guys, who's staying over for dinner?" Bella asked." Edward, you're welcome to stay too. I have enough food for everyone,"

"Yeah! Dinner at Jelly Belly's house!" Emmett yelled pumping his fists.

"I guess that means I'm staying too," Rosalie said while laughing at Emmett's childish act.

"You know we can't turn down you're cooking, Hun. Do you need any help in the kitchen?" Alice asked and the two of them disappeared into the kitchen.

"If my lady's here, that means I'm here," Jasper said and sat down between Emmett and me.

**BPOV**

"Wow Bella he is good on the ears and the eyes," Alice said as she was taking the Tamale Pie out of the oven. Tamale Pie is like a Mexican Shepard's pie and is really good.

"I know Alice, I know"

"Just don't be afraid to let him see the really you okay, B?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, with all your past boyfriends, as little as there may be, you had this hard shell around you that didn't let them see the you that the rest of us see. I have a really good feeling about this guy, don't screw it up okay?" She asked giving me her best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay Alice, I will not screw this up," I said as we walked out of the kitchen and set the Tamale Pie on the table.

"Mmm, this looks good. What is it?" Edward asked me.

"Tamale Pie, it's Mexican. I love Mexican food," Then he mumbled something that sounded like 'well that answered one of my questions' Weird.... I wonder what he meant.

Everyone took a slice and moaned with pleasure when they took a bite.

"Wow B, this is amazing. Mmmm....so cheesy and meaty, just good. It's like sex in my mouth," Emmett said while forking down pieces.

"I agree with Emmett, it's absolutely delicious. You really know the way to a man's heart. I think god made a perfect angle because so far you can sing, play guitar, cook, and are absolutely gorgeous," Edward said in awe. I blushed 5 shades of red as he was talking.

"You should see Bella's and Alice's art studio. They can paint amazingly," Jasper said

"Oh, Bella, stop being embarrassed. You are an incredible person and it's about time someone else noticed besides us," Alice said to me and winked.

After dinner everyone left and it was just Edward and I in the apartment again.

"Do you want help cleaning up?" he asked me. Aww, he was a gentleman. My past boyfriends, with the amazing sum of 3, would never have offered to help.

"Sure," We cleaned up in a comfortable silence. Like we have been at this for years.

"So are we still on for tomorrow night?" he asked me, and for some reason sounded nervous. Like I would turn him down, _pfft_ (Cue hand motion).

"Yeah of course, seven tomorrow,"

"I wasn't joking when I said you were an angel tonight Bella. You are absolutely perfect, and it makes me doubt that I'm good enough for you." He said looking down at his feet.

"Edward, never doubt yourself, from what I know so far, you are a great person and have lots of talent,"

"Thanks Bella, that means a lot to me. For the longest time no one thought anything of me. Not even my paren-...never mind. Anyway i just want to thank you and the guys, you are all truly good-hearted, funny people," He said and placed a gentle kiss on my lips," See you tomorrow Bella,"

He walked out my door, but I still felt the tingle on my lips.

* * *

Well there you have it. I not the best at EPOV but it was necessary in this story because Bella already knows all this stuff.

Here is some stuff you might not know:

UofT means University of Toronto

OCA means Ontario College of Art (It is now Ontario College of Art and Design OCAD)

Edge Fest is a concert were lots of Canadian and non-Canadian bands come and play. I went this year, it is awesome.

The Papaya Hut is a real place and if you live in Toronto and haven't' been yet, go in your spare time. (Try the Blueberry Dream ;D)

Check out my profile for links to all the songs and later on pictures!

REVEIW!!

Panda with a Shotgun (WOOHOO)


End file.
